A known bumper structure is configured with a reinforcement extension provided at a vehicle width direction end portion of bumper reinforcement, and load that is input to the reinforcement extension in a small overlap collision is transmitted to a side member (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-213739). A structure is also known that includes a second projection portion provided at a back face side of a bumper beam extension portion, and a first projection portion extending from a side face of a side frame toward the vehicle width direction outside, such that the first projection portion and the second projection portion impinge on each other in the event of a collision between a pole and the bumper beam extension portion (see, for example, JP-A No. 2012-228907).